Wrong parent birdflash
by SmartCookies1
Summary: This story is about Dick Grayson, and Wally West, Dick was found in an abandoned Warehouse and Batman adopts him... Wally and Dick go on crazy love life. Ps I don't own any DC characters, there not mine this is a fanfic story and some smut stuff.
1. chapter 1

Pretend that Robin was never adopted by Bruce and he was actually adopted by slade at 8 also he's really small for his age.

One night he tried running away but Slade caught him and beat the crap out of him.

He now sleeps in a cage, and he is chained up, he also has a muzzle to prevent him from trying to talk.

~Dick's POV~

After Slade did the experiments I was sobbing Slade came in and started beating me with a metal pole. "Stop crying!!" He said.

He whacked me with a pole in the head and then there was an explosion. These teens came in and started fighting Slade.

After he was defeated I heard a boy say. "Guys there's a hostage, He's just a kid."

Soon a black bat came swooping down and I tried my best to moved away from him but the chains wouldn't let me.

He took my muzzle off and I whimpered.

He took my chains off and then I immediately scooted to the back of the cage.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The guy in black said.

I just started sobbing even more. He gently took my hand and slowly brought me out of the cage.

The rest of the kids gasped. The guy in black picked me up and I couldn't take it anymore, I passed out.

...I woke up with a massive headache. "Hello there." A kind and gentle voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw a girl with blond hair and a black and blueish outfit.

I scooted to the back of the bed and she said. "Don't worry we won't hurt you."

I whimpered in fear. Batman came in and I brought my knees up to my chest. "I'm Black canary and this is Batman." Black Canary said.

"Black Canary make sure the cameras are off in here." Batman said.

She nodded and Batman took off his cowl. "I'm Bruce Wayne." He said as he slowly made his way over to me.

I gulped and whispered. "My names Richard Grayson b-but call me Dick."

"Well Dick, do you mind telling me what happened?" Bruce asked as he sat on my bed. "H-he abused and experimented on me." I said as I started crying again.

~Third person POV~

Bruce pulled Dick into a hug and Dick started sobbing.

"H-he a-also..." Dick couldn't get the words out, he choked on his own sobs.

"He what..?" Bruce asked gently as he rubbed Dick's back.

"H-he _t-touched_ me." Dick said as he sobbed harder. "I couldn't escape!!" Dick said as he started to whimper even more.

"Shh... it's ok, you're going to be ok." Bruce said as he rocked Dick back and forth.

Dick clung onto Bruce like his life depended on it.

"I'm going to take care of you." Bruce said.

"Thank you." Dick whispered and sniffed.

Bruce soon heard Dick snoring softly and he laid him down. He had a tear stained face and he was sniffling.

Bruce put his cowl back on and walked out of the room.

"So what happened?" Barry asked.

"His name is Richard but he goes by Dick, He was experimented on and abused physically, mentally and sexually." I said.

"I'm going to take care of him."

The team had a shocked faces.

~A couple hours later...Dicks POV~

Bruce took me to his mansion and signed some papers, now he was my dad.

"Master Bruce who's this?" a Butler asked.

"This is Richard or Dick Grayson." Bruce said. "Nice to meet you master Dick, I'm Alfred the Butler." Alfred said.

I waved at him and Bruce led me upstairs to bedroom. "I-I never slept on a bed s-since I was 8." I said.

Bruce rubbed my shoulder and said. "Well now you have a bed and a new home, Dick." Bruce said.

Dick smiled and hugged Bruce. "Thank you..for everything." Dick said.

"You're welcome." Bruce said as he rubbed Dick's back.

~4 days later~

"Please???" Dick asked Bruce.

"I'm sorry Dick, but no." Bruce said.

"But I'd make a great asset!! I can-"

"Dick no!" Bruce said.

"Please! dad." Dick said. Dick just pulled the dad card.

They have been arguing about this for 2 hours.

Bruce sighed. "I don't want to see you get hurt." Bruce said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"But I promise, if I get hurt then take me off the team. Please?" Dick asked as he hugged Bruce.

Bruce sighed. "Fine."

"But I can fight and- wait did you say fine?! Woo-hoo!!!" Dick said happily.

"Don't get too excited." Bruce said.

"Thanks dad." Dick said as he cheered happily.

~Time skip to 2 weeks later~

Dick officially joined the team and he was always with Wally.

They were watching the avengers movie and both boys copied Hulk. "Puny God." They both said.

Artemis was with Green Arrow, Conner was with Superman, Miss Martian was with her uncle, Kaldur was with Aqualad.

It was just Wally and Dick.

"Captain America is way better." Wally said, knowing that it was going to cause an argument.

"Bucky is!!" Dick said.

"Psh no he's not." Wally said as he threw popcorn at Dick.

Dick through popcorn back.

This started a popcorn war. Soon Wally started tickling him.

"Admit it!! Captain America!!" Wally said.

"N-Never!!" Dick said.

Wally tickled Dick behind the knee and he gave up. "Fine! Captain America is way better!!" Dick said out of breath.

Wally smirked and they now noticed the position. Wally was in between Dick's legs and on top of him, slightly rubbing his crotch. Wally blushed and so did Dick.

Dick gazed into Wally's eyes. They slowly leaned in and kissed, it turned into a small make out session. Wally carassed his thumb against Dick's cheek and Dick ran his hand through Wally's hair.

They pulled away breathless. "You're so sexy." Wally said.

Dick was about to say something until...

 **Batman 02**

 **Flash 03**?

They walked in and saw Wally on top of Dick, popcorn everywhere, and there flushed faces.

Wally immediately got up and Dick said. "I-I can explain.."

"Dick you're grounded." Batman said glaring at him.

"Wally were going home." Barry said.

Wally looked sad and went home with Barry.

Dick was grounded and he couldn't go on patrol.

He sighed. All he did was kiss Wally... and well made out with him.. but that doesn't mean anything! Wait... maybe it does

~The next morning~

Wally snuck into Dick's room and Dick panicked. "What are you doing here?!" He asked.

"I just wanted to ask if uh.. yesterday night.. um.. meant something." Wall whispered the last part.

Dick looked at his lover. "W-Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Dick asked Wally.

Wally smiled and kissed Dick. Dick kissed back and then he was pushed on his bed, Wally kissing his neck. Dick was about to moan.

Somebody knocked on the door and Wally immediately put everything the way it was and kissed Robbins cheek before leaving.

"Master Dick, breakfast is ready." Alfred said.

"Coming!" Dick said as he looked at his neck in the mirror.

He had hickys now so he wore a turtle neck and walked down stairs.

"Dick, it's like a 98 degrees, why are you wearing a turtle neck?" Bruce asked.

"Uh.. I was.. cold." Dick said as he sat down eating his waffles.

"Dick tell me the truth." Bruce said.

"T-That is the truth." Dick said.

"I know you're lying." Bruce said.

"No I'm not." Dick said.

"Dick..." Bruce said in a warning tone.

"Bruce..." Dick said.

"Richard John Grayson tell me now!" Bruce said.

He never called Dick by his real name. "I-I was with Wally..." Dick whispered as tears weld up in his eyes.

Bruce's eyes softened and he said. "I didn't mean to yell at you." Bruce said as he walked towards Dick. He sat next to Dick and rubbed his back.

Dick bit his lip as Bruce slowly pulled down the turtle neck.

There were a couple of hickys on his neck and Bruce frowned slightly. "Did Wally give these to you?"

Dick said. "Y-Yes, but we're...together." Dick whispered the last part.

"You're dating Wally?" Bruce asked.

Dick nodded as tears started pouring out of his eyes.

Bruce kissed his head and said. "I'm proud of you." and pulled him into a tight hug.

Dick looked confused. "If you're dating wally then I can't stop you, just remember if he breaks your heart-"

"He won't dad." Dick said as he hugged Bruce. "Thank you."

Bruce said. "You're still grounded though."

Dick pouted and sighed.

"Finish eating." Bruce said.

~Time skippy with Wally~

I was at the mountain waiting for Wally.

Wally came in and as soon as he saw me his eyes lid up.

"Hey Dickie." Wally said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I smiled. "Hey Wally." I said. Wally gently kissed me and asked. "Movie?"

I smiled and said. "What movie do you want to watch?" I asked.

"I don't know..." Wally said.

"How 'bout Mr. Poppers Penguins?" I whispered embarrassed at my suggestion.

"You're so cute." Wally said as he kissed me again

He grabbed my butt and gave it a squeeze. I gasped and Wally slipped his tong in my mouth.

"Ahem." We pulled away and saw Artemis there.

"So you to must be dating." She said as she smirked.

"Ya we are." Dick said happily as he pulled apart.

"I have the cutest boyfriend ever." Wally sighed dreamily as Dick blushed.

Wally carried Dick to the couch he actually put on the movie Mr. Poppers Penguins.

I giggled at the funny parts and Wally kissed my forehead.

"I love you Dick Grayson." Wally said.

"I love you too Wally west." I said as I kissed him.

Wally had his hand rubbing and squeezing my butt and I was blushing a whole lot.

I slowly fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up and found myself in my room at the mansion.

I yawned rubbed the sleep pit of my eyes.

"W-Wally?" I asked. I felt someone gag me and I tried screaming and fighting back but I smelled chloroform and passed out.

"Wakey Wakey Dickie." That voice.. it was too familiar.

I slowly opened eyes and... Oh no... I immediately started to scream for help.

It was Slade. "Miss me Dickie?" He asked as he slowly pulled off my shorts.

I tried to pick the lock but Slade snatched the pin out of my hands and slapped me.

"I never missed you." I spat.

"You've gotten tougher...I'll break you again." He said.

He ripped off my shirt and ran his hands down my stomach.

I tried backing away from his touch but I couldn't.

He pulled down my boxers and started to... _touch_ _me._ I let one tear slipped down.

Suddenly he came back up and knocked me unconscious.

I woke up and I was fully naked and hand cuffed to a bed. Slade came in and I started to get even more scared.

~With Wally and Batman a couple days later~

Wally was worrying and so was Bruce, they haven't found him in days, he went missing and they couldn't find him until..

"We got a location on him!" Bruce said.

"Where?!" Wally asked.

The team was ready to fight and save there team member.

They advised a plan and went to his location.

Bruce took down Slade and the team faught his henchman.

Wally then zoomed all over the place and then he found Dick.

Naked, gagged, crying, and passed out.

"No." Wally whispered in shock. He took the gag out of his mouth, wrapped a blanket around him, and picked him up.

"Wa-Wally?" Dick asked as more tears started spilling.

"Hey, Dickie it's me." I said as I carried him bridle style.

Dickie started sobbing. "H-he raped me!" Dick said as he sobbed even more.

"I-I'm so sorry." Wally said. "I should've been there for you."

Batman ran over to us and to Dick. He now noticed that Dick was in a bed sheet and didn't have any clothes.

There team all looked away from Dick since he didn't have cloths and just a bed sheet.

Dick was taken to there med bay at the mountain and he was sleeping but crying too.

Wally sat next to Dick feeling horrible. He held his head in his hands and started crying.

After a couple moments...

"W-why a-are you crying." Dick asked/ whispered as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Because I'm wasn't there to save you. I wasn't there..." Wally said.

Dick said. "It doesn't matter.. Whether you were there or not You're still here now." Dick kissed Wally's hand and said. "Lay with me...? P-please?"

Wally gave a small smile and said. "Ya, Dickie." He laid down with Dick and they snuggled.

Dick listened to Wally steady heart beat as Wally ran his hand through Dick's hair.


	2. Take it slow

It was weeks since the raping of Dick and he spent his time with Wally.

Dick was getting cramped in the mountain so he snuck out without telling anyone. He left a note on his door saying that he was going for a walk and will be back before 7 PM

He walked down the streets of Gotham and sat on a park bench. He looked around observing people and places.

Dick lost track of time because he went on his phone and scrolled through YouTube. (with his headphones in his ears)

Suddenly a flash of lightning was seen and Dick was in his room with Wally hugging him tightly.

Dick hugged back and said. "Are you ok?" He asked Wally.

Wally stared in disbelief. " _No, I'm not ok!"_ He said.

~~Dicks POV~~

"You could have been hurt! Or worse- Mngff!!!..." Waly said. As I smashed my lips on his. Wally kissed back and then pulled away.

"I was worried about you." Wally said. As we leaned on each other.

"I'm fine baby." I said.

Wally sighed and gently kissed me.

I ran my hands through his hair and he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

We kissed each other roughly I licked his lips for entry until he pulled away. I whined at the loss of his kiss.

"Dick, I can't." Wally said. As He carassed his thumb across my cheek.

I opened my mouth to ask a question but he said. "Dick, take is slow, After Slade... I just... I can't."

I frowned and laid my head on his chest. I just wanted to be Wally's... I sighed. and asked. " Can I still at least get kisses?"

Wally gave a small smirk and kissed me egerly and I kissed back.

We pulled away slowly. "I love you Wally." I said.

"I love you too baby." Wally said. I yawned and Wally carried me to the bed princess style.

He laid down next to me and I cuddled with him.

He kissed the top of my head and we fell asleep.

 **I know this story is crappy but deal with it. I just ship them a lot.**


End file.
